In recent years, the number of electrical components installed in a typical motorcycle has increased, due for example to the employment of electronic fuel injection systems or the like in the motorcycle. Accordingly, the need for installing a power source able to supply the increased number of electrical components in the motorcycle has also increased. Japanese Patent No. 3482816, for example, discloses an arrangement for the installation of a high capacity battery in a motorcycle.